megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Power
Power (パワー, Pawaa) is a recurring angel in the series. History The sixth of the nine orders of angels, also said to be called Authorities. It is said that they were the first order to be created. The Powers are the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history. They are academically driven and are concerned with ideology, philosophy, theology, religion, and documents pertaining to those studies. Powers are the brain trusts; a group of experts who serve as advisers and policy planners. They are also the warrior angels created to be completely loyal to God. Some believe that no Power has ever fallen from grace, but another theory states that Satan was the Chief of the Powers before he Fell (see also Ephesians 6:12). Their duty is to oversee the distribution of power among humankind, hence their name. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers:'' Tenshi Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Persona 3: Justice Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Justice Arcana *Persona 4: Justice Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Like Dominions and other angels, Powers support Yosuga. They appear as enemies in the ruins of Mifunashiro. A Dominion and a Power together can be found conversing there, and will ask the player whether they are also disgusted by the Manekata's desires for a world in which all are equal (answering in the affirmative will give considerable Yosuga points). Later, a Power which has been defeated by Noah is found in the Tower of Kagutsuchi. In battle, the Red Rider will summon Powers (up to two) whenever possible. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Power appears as a boss in the Celu Tower Inspection Plate as well as an enemy in Suginami Tunnels. In Celu Tower, it takes the form of a robed old man who lives with his master inside the tower. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' "The sixth of the nine orders of angels. They are said to be the first line of defense in the hallways of Heaven to prevent demons from entering." ''- Strange Journey Compendium In Strange Journey, Mastema presents a Power for Zelenin to control upon learning of her fear of demons in Sector Carina. She is still reluctant to use it in combat, however, and it failed to protect her from Asura's attempts to bend her to his will and Zelenin ceased to openly summon him afterwards, primarily relying in Strike Team members to protect her. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery File:Demi-Power.gif|Power in DemiKids File:PowerDS.jpg|Power in Devil Summoner File:Power.png|Power as it appears in Persona 3 File:POWAH.jpg|Power as it appears in Devil Survivor power.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. File:PowerP3P.png|Power in Persona 3 Portable Power.PNG|Sprite of Power from Giten Megami Tensei Power3.PNG|Sprite of Power from Majin Tensei II Power4.PNG|Power's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II power model.png|Power as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_23_30018.png|Power as it appears in Devil Survivor 2 Trivia *In Shin Megami Tensei, the art for a Power is simply a recolored Dominion. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Divine Race Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Justice Arcana Category:Tenshi Clan Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Wind Order Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons